kau dan malam panjang
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Untuk kamu, yang menyelinap pada sebuah ruang di dalam dada. [untuk Ratu Galau]


**kau dan malam panjang**

 **Disklaimer:** _Pokemon_ merupakan properti sah milik Tajiri Satoshi.

fanfiksi ini ditulis sebagai sebuah komisi untuk Ratu Galau

* * *

Bunyi ledakan menabrak dinding-dinding dapur. Dent tersenyum diam-diam, tahu pasti Citron masih belum menyerah dengan segala penemuan gagal yang selalu berakhir meledak.

"Bagaimana kalau minum kopi dulu, Citron?"

Lalu bunyi tubrukan yang tertimpa suara erangan samar dari Citron. Tidak lama kemudian kepala Citron menyembul keluar dari balik sekepul asap yang mulai memudar dengan tangan kiri mengusap kepala dan sebelah mata yang disipitkan.

Dent tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tetap menjaga senyum yang sama. Tampak malu, Citron menerima cangkir bercorak langit malam penuh bintang yang mulutnya mengepulkan asap beraroma kopi dicampur susu yang diangsurkan Dent.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini," lanjut Citron setelah mengucap terima kasih pada Dent. Kakinya bergerak, mengikuti Dent yang menggiring Citron menuju sudut dapur. Dari tempat itu, Citron bisa melihat dengan jelas penemuannya yang gagal lagi.

Dent menatap cangkirnya yang kopinya tinggal separuh. Tidak ada potret siapa pun yang terpantul di sana. "Tidak juga," jawab Dent ringan. Seringan Citron yang tiba-tiba merasa begitu hangat hanya dengan secangkir kopi susu dan Dent yang menemani malam panjangnya. "Kupikir kau butuh istirahat—atau mau tidur saja?"

Kopi yang dicampur susu buatan Dent begitu pas di lidah Citron. Seakan-akan Dent sudah hafal mati perbandingan keduanya sesuai selera Citron. Seakan-akan bercangkir-cangkir kopi susu yang pernah Citron habiskan takbisa dibandingkan dengan buatan Dent—hei, itu sangat tidak adil, kopi susu buatan Dent terlalu nikmat, tidak ada duanya.

Seakan-akan memang itulah yang Citron harapkan.

"Mungkin harus sekali lagi." Citron mengucap, menggoyang-goyangkan cangkirnya hanya untuk melihat dasar cangkir yang ampas kopinya sedikit sekali. "Atau dua, entahlah."

Tawa Dent terurai begitu saja. Citron takjub tanpa bisa ditutupi. Tawa Dent mungkin tidak istimewa, hanya berupa tawa khas anak laki-laki biasa. Namun, meski begitu, Citron mendapati dirinya begitu menikmati itu. Citron menatap Dent dari sudut matanya, masih terheran-heran mengapa hanya dari sebuah tawa yang sebegitu sederhananya dirinya seakan benar-benar dijangkau.

Dent berdaham, mencoba menekan tawanya. "Atau kau akan terus mencoba sampai-sampai kaulupa bahwa kau pun butuh istirahat, butuh tidur." Dent menggerakkan kepala, menatap Citron di sisinya. "Kau bisa lanjut besok. Kutemani."

Ditatap balik begitu praktis membuat Citron menggeser bola mata dan kembali menatap ke dalam cangkir dalam genggaman tangannya. Citron membuat dirinya terbatuk-batuk kecil. Semoga saja Dent tidak sadar bahwa Citron terpana—pada tawa Dent, tentu saja!

"Se-sebentar lagi," jawab Citron cepat dan terburu menghabiskan kopi susunya dalam satu tegukan besar.

"Hei hati-hati, kau bisa tersedak." Tangan kirinya Dent yang bebas praktis bersiaga di punggung Citron, takut Citron benar-benar akan tersedak.

 _Well,_ Citron tidak tersedak. Gerakan siaga Dent juga bagus sekali, tapi sepertinya yang barusan itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk Citron, omong-omong.

"Aw, manis sekali." Eureka (yang entah sejak kapan ada di dapur dan memperhatikan Dent dan Citron—dan hei, sejak kapan Eureka membuat err baunya seperti cokelat? Itu cokelat panas? Citron kelabakan, takut ketahuan, padahal tidak ada apa-apa antara Dent dan Citron, tapi hei, ketahuan oleh adik sendiri itu memalukan!) mengikik panjang. "Kalau kalian masih mau berduaan di sini sepanjang malam bakal kuganggu, loh," lanjut Eureka dengan nada seolah sedang membuat sebuah guyonan, lalu mulai tertawa keras.

"Eureka, kau harus tidur, ini sudah larut." Citron mengembuskan napas. Lega berhasil mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat dan mampu bersuara dengan benar. Eureka tampak memberengut sebentar, lalu menjawab " _Iya, iya."_ dengan ogah-ogahan.

Baru saja Citron berniat menyerbu Eureka dengan kalimat ini-itu yang sudah terkumpul di dalam kepala, Eureka malah cekikikan kembali dan berlari meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah riang.

Citron terpancing dengan cepat. "Eureka, hati-hati! Kau bisa menumpahkan cokelat panasmu! Dan jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum—yaampun anak itu!"

Mendengar tawa yang kembali muncul tiba-tiba, Citron tersengat. Nyatanya dia hampir-hampir lupa bahwa masih ada Dent di sebelahnya. Citron praktis menggaruk pipi.

"Nah, kau juga harus segera tidur, oke?" Citron tergugu (dan yakin dirinya menahan napas), tidak menyangka bahwa jemari Dent menyentuh pipinya. "Dan kau perlu mandi sebelum tidur, jangan lupa. Kau penuh asap ledakan begini."

Begitu tangan Dent meninggalkan pipi Citron, barulah Citron merasakan dadanya sesak seakan-akan barusan lupa bahwa oksigen ada di mana-mana.

"Kalau begitu," ucap Dent menjeda, meninggalkan dua tepukan ringan di kepala Citron, "selamat beristirahat, Citron."

Citron terpaku di tempatnya. Sepasang matanya hanya menatap punggung Dent yang menjauh. Rupa-rupanya serangan yang dilancarkan Dent berefek lebih dari sekadar dahsyat. Cangkir kosong dalam genggaman Citron bergoyang-goyang.

Jantung Citron di dalam sana berisik sekali. Dan Citron khawatir detakan hebat dari jantungnya bisa merobohkan sesusunan tulang rusuknya begitu saja.

…

"Kau mau kembali ke Isshu? Besok pagi?" Nada bicara Citron merangkak naik dengan ekstrem. " _Besok pagi,_ Dent?"

Dent menggaruk tengkuk, agaknya tidak terlalu nyaman dengan topik kepulangannya kembali ke Isshu. Citron tidak peduli. Toh yang lebih dulu bicara itu Dent, jelas bukan Citron. Mana sanggup (dan mana mau) Citron mengangkat topik beginian?

"Panggilan dari kakakku," balas Dent dengan perasaan tidak nyaman di duduknya.

Dent menunggu, tapi Citron tidak memberikan respons apa pun. Tidak pertanyaan, tidak juga jawaban. Citron tampak lebih suka memainkan jari-jemarinya sendiri.

Berdaham, Dent membuka suara kembali, "Err aku bakal mampir lain kali." Dan ucapan Dent barusan dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Citron. Meski begitu, Dent seolah-olah mendengar suara Citron berteriak " _Kapan_?!" tepat di lubang telinganya. "Atau kau mau ikut aku? Sesekali mengunjungi tempatku mungkin—"

"Isshu tidak sedekat itu, Dent."

Balasan Citron terdengar begitu hampa dan Dent tahu sesuatu yang seakan menampar keras kedua pipinya adalah fakta. Ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya, Dent tahu itu. Namun, bukan itu yang jadi titik masalahnya. Berpisah untuk sementara ataupun selamanya tetaplah berpisah. Tidak pernah ada yang menyenangkan dari tidak berjumpa.

Dent membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung sofa begitu saja. "Aku tahu," balasnya lama kemudian.

Sepasang mata Citron tidak menatap Dent, tapi hanya tertuju pada jemarinya yang saling memilin. Meminta Dent tetap tinggal di Kalos walau hanya untuk sementara waktu adalah keegoisan yang besar. Namun, Citron sendiri tahu, tidak semudah itu mengucap kata 'sampai bertemu lagi' yang walau lebih besar harapannya ketimbang 'selamat tinggal'. Karena masalah utamanya adalah Dent akan kembali ke Isshu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku sementara ke Isshu?" Dent bertanya, lebih dari sekadar menaruh harap.

Ada napas yang dibuang panjang sekali oleh Citron. "Kautahu aku takbisa meninggalkan Kalos begitu saja, Dent. Poros hidupku di sini, _sangat banyak_ yang perlu kukerjakan di sini."

Jarak memang selalu menyebalkan, tapi baru kali ini keduanya merasa bahwa seberengsek ini jarak mempermainkan mereka.

"Hei, Citron, kutemani kau melakukan eksperimen baru," tawar Dent tiba-tiba yang berhasil menarik kepala Citron dan sepasang mata tertuju padanya. Dent membuat dirinya tersenyum lebar, memerangkap setatapan Citron lewat matanya. "Takakan ada tidur sampai pagi—sampai kau mengantarku ke bandara. Bagaimana?"

Itu bukan tawaran yang bisa menggantikan Dent tetap tertahan di Kalos, tapi Citron tahu tawaran itu tetap begitu menarik. "Tidak buruk," jawab Citron. "Asal kau tidak ikut campur, aku ingin menemukan sesuatu dengan usahaku sendiri."

Kali ini Dent tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu berbeda. "Janji. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dengan benar, Citron."

Citron meraba-raba, rasanya Dent mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan sesuatu yang … entahlah, tapi Dent seakan-akan menangkap Citron dengan benar. Menebak-nebak dan menyimpulkan sendiri memang bukan sesuatu yang sepenuhnya bagus, tapi Citron jadi berharap lebih—ah.

"Asal kau yang membuat kudapannya."

Dent menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan bangga. "Tentu. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya malam ini, Citron."

Citron tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa marah lagi sekarang." _Dan untuk yang selanjutnya. Kau harusnya tidak melupakan itu, dasar bodoh._ Citron menambahkannya dalam hati. Mengungkapkannya sekarang hanya akan membuat Citron semakin egois ingin menyimpan Dent di sisinya sampai sehabisnya waktu.

Dent bangkit dan tahu-tahu sudah berjalan menuju dapur. Citron ikut bangkit, mengekori Dent dari belakang. []

* * *

 **catatan:**

terima kasih kepada Ratu Galau yang sudah memesan komisi pada saya. semoga suka, ya!

btw Dent/Citron manis banget hshshs taktega mau bikin tragedi ataupun sesuatu yang bikin sakit hati(?) mereka berhak bahagia! #kampanyeterselubung (padahal _ending_ -nya Dent dibikin mau balik ke Isshu—yatapi kan nanti mereka bisa ketemu lagi! #ngotot)

btw (lagi) _headcanon_ dari Aya ena semua uhuhuhu, tapi takbisa dimasukin semua karena terhalang jumlah _words._ #halah

sekali lagi, makasih banget buat Aya. ketua kapal(?) ini Ai, ya? Ai sangat berdedikasi, sih:)

okay udahan, nanti ini jadi makin panjang.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
